She Works Hard for the Money
She Works Hard for the Money is the fourth episode of the first season. It first aired on July 26, 2010 and drew 6.61 million viewers. It was written by Dave Caplan and directed by Arvin Brown. Plot Jane and Maura investigate the murder of a local college student, Danielle Davis, who was gunned down on campus in broad daylight. According to Danielle's father, she was the perfect daughter. She was attending college on a soccer scholarship and was well-liked by everyone. The investigation reveals however that Danielle had recently lost her scholarship due to an injury but somehow still managed to pay her $57,000 tuition. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend and may have been having an affair wit one of her teachers. When it appears that the may have also been working as a call girl, Jane believes the solution to the crime rests with finding her pimp. Meanwhile, Jane also has to deal with her mother whose attempt at greater independence has left her with a clunker of a car. Recap The scene opens with a college student walking up talking on the phone. She is then visibly surprised at something she sees (which the viewer doesn't get to see) and tells the other caller that she will be right back. At the police station, Maura walks in with students from a Middle School and Jane, visibly annoyed, remembers that it is Career Day. She asks which students want to be detectives but no one seems interested. Jane tries to pique their interest saying that they are trying to use a shoeprint to solve a murder case. The kids are mostly too busy texting on their phones to care. Suddenly they get a shot alert about a gunshot at Boston’s Cambridge University (BCU). Jane and Maura pick up Jane’s clearly frustrated mother because Jane's father left her stranded. Jane is annoyed at her mother talking about how she'd be a great detective and tells her to stay in the car. Her mother objects, saying that she won't embarrass her daughter, which Jane replies to by saying that thirty years of experience says otherwise. They arrive at the crime scene at the university. Jane yells at one of the security guards who is trampling all over the crime scene. The girl from the beginning of the episode is lying back to the ground with a gunshot wound to the chest. They identify her as Danielle Davis, an approximately 20-year-old student, and Jane asks for her dorm room sealed off. They find her phone with all her text messages deleted. Jane tells Barry to get a subpoena to the DA's office for her phone records. Jane sees her mother peeking around the side and tells her to get home. Her mother is visibly upset after seeing the dead girl, talking about how this girl was somebody's baby. A girl, Natalie, runs down part of the stairs, sees Danielle and starts crying. Jane consoles her, asking about her relationship to Danielle. Natalie was Danielle’s best friend, and hadn't seen her since yesterday. Danielle didn’t have a boyfriend and she didn't know of anyone who would do this to her best friend. Jane and Barry go inside Danielle’s room. Barry notices laptop cables, but no laptop, which he also noticed earlier was missing from her backpack. Lucas Bilton, resident advisor, says that he didn’t know Danielle that well. She had talked to him once or twice about classes, but other than that, all he knew was that she always seemed to be either studying or playing soccer. Danielle’s father comes up and Jane talks with him at the station. The last time he talked to her was two days ago. She was a straight-A student and was recruited because of her soccer skills, gaining a full scolarship. He says her mother died when she was 15 and starts crying, prompting Jane to offer him a drive home with one of the officers. He says that he just wants the killer found. In the examination room, Maura and Jane examine the gunshot and talk about BCU. Jane looks sad as Maura talks about how she loved going there. They conclude that the shooter was at close range, and Maura gives Jane a hair she found on the victim for the crime lab to find DNA. Maura notices traits about Danielle often linked to sports, and Jane asks what sport Maura played. She says she did ballet and fencing, which Jane doesn't think can be considered sports. Jane says she played field hockey, and Maura says she's sure Jane was very aggressive, not realizing that "the attacker" is a position on the field. Maura notices that Danielle's ankle was broken, an unusual injury usually only seen in professional athletes, meaning it would hurt to even walk and that she required surgery. Maura says she couldn't have possibly played for a while, meaning the victim must have been lying, since she was still enrolled at the university. Barry and Jane meet with the soccer coach, who tells them she was a hard worker, but was cut from the team because of her injury, which they had believed was only a sprained ankle, which also meant her scholarship was pulled. Back at the station, Korsak informs Jane that Danielle had paid her entire tuition, $57 000 a year, herself. The security footage at the university revealed that the place she was shot was a blind spot, not covered by any cameras. Barry had pulled her text messages, finding a lot of texts from "B-Bear", Brandon Lewis, a sophomore at the university. Jane meets with Natalie who previously said Danielle didn't have a boyfriend, who says that Danielle broke up with Brandon a month ago because Brandon was stressing her and that she didn't have time for a boyfriend. Brandon was "pissed" since the break-up was so sudden. Natalie knew Danielle had been cut from the team and says she was very upset ("Like she lost herself") and didn't want her father to find out. After her injury, she had been sad about everything, including the break-up. Jane and Barry asks two girls dressed in tin foil and bed sheets for Brandon. They are preparing for an ABC party (Anything But Clothes) since they just completed their finals. They find Brandon, who says he's pre-law, "not some gangbanger". He insists he don't know why she broke up with him. They question his temper and ask if maybe she was seeing someone else, which might have angered him. He says that he loved Danielle and that he wants a lawyer. Jane tells Maura about the girl dressed in tin foil, and Maura immediately recognized it as the ABC party since she herself went to BCU. Jane says she felt like she missed out since she didn't go to college, and wished she didn't have regrets about not going. Maura assures her she is a bright and accomplished woman, and that she knows more about human beings than anyone else she knows, despite not having a college degree. Jane gets a call from her mother, and meets her and her new, but literally smoking new car outside the station. She had traded in her car, and Maura shows her knowledge about cars, then saying she'd have to put at least $3000 into fixing it and that it is driveable for about a couple of miles. Barry shows Jane a nice red dress, some hooker-like shoes and the "accessories" (furry handcuffs, lube and condoms) they found in Danielle's "secret" locker at the gym. Jane realize she got the tuition money from working as an escort, probably with a pimp, since she made so much money. They go undercover in Jane's mother's car, and a man comes up to the open window on Jane's side saying he needs a taste of "this vanilla bitch right here", asking "how much for a party?". She flashes her badge and says "3-5 years". She sees her contact, a pimp, asking if Danielle was one of his girls. She wasn't, but he says she could make a lot of money and that if she was working regularly, she probably had a pimp. He insists that she must have had a book, keeping the schedule. Jane and her mother are at the car dealer that sold her the shitty car. He claims he has no responsibility once the car leaves the lot, but Jane then flashes her badge and he becomes a lot nicer and says he wants all customers to have a "satisfactory experience", giving in to a couple of extra things Jane asks for. Jane meets maura at a bar. Jane says she's tired of the case and that they aren't getting closer. Maura tells her the hair was from a toupee. They discuss Danielle being forces to make money by being an escort since she couldn't tell her father about the scholarship being pulled. Maura then gets a text and tells Jane that the piece of plastic they found was from a computer. Jane realizes the killer probably dropped the laptop and that they probably had it repaired. Barry and Jane meets with the repair shop and asks if anyone came in with a broken laptop to have repaired. The guy gives her a box full of the requests. The security guard at the crime scene walks up. He sees Jane and Barry and starts walking backwards before dropping a piece of paper in the trash and then starts running. Barry catches him and Jane finds that the piece of paper was his repair ticket. At the station, the security guard says that he found her dead, took the laptop, and then called it in, since "the dead girl wasn’t going to use it anymore". Jane tells another officer to lock up the security guard. Barry appears at the station with the laptop and says that he found the schedule that Danielle used to disguise the meetings with classes, using code words and military times. They come across the night before Danielle was murdered and there is a meeting at a hotel. The hotel security footage reveals Danielle with and older man. They gather from the schedule than the man she was with at the hotel was Professor Andrew Hilian. At the end of the footage, they see Danielle visibly upset and looking ashamed, with Korsak saying that "she was trying to wipe away what she had become". They enter the apartment of Hilian, finding him dead with the same gun that was used at Danielle. They realize it was a setup and not a suicide. Back at the station, Jane informs Barry that Maura had confirmed the death of Hilian a murder, not a suicide, and Barry says Hilian was withdrawing $15 000 a month for a year and a half, meaning he couldn't have been with Danielle all along, since she started as an escort only a month ago. Jane and Maura attend the vigil held for Danielle, looking at the students' faces. Jane walks up to Danielle’s dad, comforting him and saying that they are doing their best to find the killer. Korsak calls to say that the gun is registered to Lucas Bilton, the stepfather of the resident adviser, and warns her that he is registered with 3 other guns as well. Natalie gets up to the microphone next to Lucas and they notice that she has the same key as Danielle used for her secret escort locker. Jane and Barry looks at Lucas and when he realizes they're onto him, he pulls out a gun and holds it against Natalie. He says she couldn't keep her mouth shut, revealing he was her pimp. He says she was a whiner, and didn't want to continue after receiving her $57 000. There is a gun fight, and when he attempts to run away, Jane shoots him. At the hospital, Natalie comes out in a wheelchair and says that the bullet was a through and through and she has a few broken ribs but that is all. She asks if Jane is going to tell her parents about her being a prostitute, but Jane says that she is only telling them that she got shot. Natalie says she was desperate and stupid, and that she's forced out of school because she can't pay tuition. Jane hands her a folder with a receipt saying her tuition was payed in full. Jane said she talked to the bursar's office, and had given her the "extra" scholarship money for hardship cases, since Jane had argued Natalie's case was definitely a hardship. Jane asks how if was for Maura to work on a live victim, to which she responds that it was terrifying, yet exhilirating. Lucas was assumed to have half a dozen girls working for him, and she probably thought she'd get out if she threatened to go public. Jane announces she applied and got in at BCU, but didn't go because her father would spend all his money on tuition, and she didn't want that. Maura asks what will happen to Natalie, and Jane reveals she made a deal with the university about letting the former escorts go back to school on the university's expense to keep the story from going public. Maura asks what Jane is going to say to Danielle's father, and Jane says all she'll tell him is that she knew Danielle loved him very much. Maura is touched and Jane is grossed out by her reaction. Credits Cast Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Crystal Reed as Natalie Brookswell *Joe Egender as Lucas Bilton *Raphael Sbarge as Mr. Davis *Peyton McDavitt as Danielle Davis *Jayson Blair as Brandon Lewis *Steve Berg as Officer Kelly *Rodney Eastman as Mo Monee *Darryl Alan Reed as Rondo *Louisa Abernathy as Shirley Campbell *Joel Brooks as Roger *Presciliana Esparolini as Coach *Todd Taffy as Andrew Hilliard *Ophelia Lovibond as Karina Catlebatt Quotes Detective Jane Rizzoli: Stay in the car. Angela Rizzoli: I won't embarrass you. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Thirty years of experience says otherwise. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Did you play sports? Dr. Maura Isles: proudly Ballet. And fencing. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Those aren't sports. Dr. Maura Isles: Yes they are! What did you play? Detective Jane Rizzoli: Field Hockey. I was an Attacker. Dr. Maura Isles: I'm sure you were very aggressive. Detective Jane Rizzoli: then amused Attacker is a position. Angela Rizzoli: Can you help me get the Buick back? You're a Police Officer! Detective Jane Rizzoli: I'm a Homicide Detective! Are you planning on killing the car dealer? Angela Rizzoli: I might. Angela Rizzoli: I didn't think you talked to anyone like that but me. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Is that Mom-speak for Thank you? Detective Jane Rizzoli: examining a sandwich Is this from the good fridge, or the dead people fridge? Dr. Maura Isles: Cold air is cold air. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Ohh. Doctor Maura Isles. Knuckle deep in germy bar snacks, I'm shocked. Dr. Maura Isles: Oh, I had representative samples tested. Bacteria count fell within acceptable limits. Want one? Detective Jane Rizzoli: Must be very complicated to be you. Dr. Maura Isles: You have no idea. Detective Jane Rizzoli: I applied to BCU. Dr. Maura Isles: It's very hard to get into. Detective Jane Rizzoli: I got in. Dr. Maura Isles: Why didn't you go? Detective Jane Rizzoli: Wanted to be a cop. Dr. Maura Isles: What's the real reason? Detective Jane Rizzoli: My father would have spent everything to send me there. I couldn't do that to him. Danielle Davis: her cell Oh, it's fine. Danielle Davis: Yeah, I knew the beginning part, so I felt good about that. Danielle Davis: Mm-hm. Well I didn't have enough time for both of the essays but, I still think I did really well. Danielle Davis: I'll call you back. Dr. Maura Isles: I think that's really... that's really sweet. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Oh. Oh gross. Okay, give me the wine. Dr. Maura Isles: What? Angela Rizzoli: I won't embarass you! Detective Jane Rizzoli: Thirty years of experience says otherwise. Detective Jane Rizzoli: It must be very complicated to be you. Maura Isles: You have no idea. Trivia * When discussing the college experience with Rizzoli and Frost, Korsak mentions that he watched _Animal House (1978)_ a few times. Bruce McGill, who plays Korsak, starred as Daniel Simpson "D-Day" Day in _Animal House (1978)_. Gallery MV5BMjEwMzY1OTE4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjQ4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli & Angela Rizzoli MV5BMjEzNDk4NzUwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDM4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detectives Frost & Rizzoli MV5BMjI1MTUyNzQyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTQ4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Dr. Maura Isles MV5BMjIwMzM1NzAyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTU4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detectives Rizzoli & Frost MV5BMTcwMzQwNTAzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTM4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Barry Frost MV5BMTgyMDc1OTg2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTQ4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Angela Rizzoli MV5BMTI5MTg4NTY0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODQ4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Angela Rizzoli & Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTkxNDc2NTQ3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzM4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Dr. Maura Isles with the Victim MV5BMTM0MjQwODk4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjU4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTMzOTQzNTcxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDU4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Barry Frost MV5BMTQ3NzQxNTQ2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzQ4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli & Mr. Davis MV5BMTQzMTg2Mzc4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzM4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli MV5BMTYwMDI3Njg4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDQ4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Detective Jane Rizzoli & Natalie MV5BMzg3NDQ0MDYwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjQ4MjE3Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg|Dr. Maura Isles, Angela Rizzoli & Detective Jane Rizzoli Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes